A medical tubular body represented by a stent is a medical instrument for treating various diseases caused by stenosis or occlusion of blood vessels and other biological lumens, generally. Examples of the medical tubular body include that which expands a lesion, such as stenosis or occlusion site, from inside and then is placed in the lesion to maintain the inner diameter of the lumen, and that which tangles in a thrombus or others occurred in a lesion or around it to eliminate from the body, thereby restoring the inner diameter of the lumen in the lesion.
The medical tubular body is used in a body, and once the medical tubular body is put into a body, it is impossible to confirm its position visually. Therefore, a marker containing an X-ray opaque material is mounted to a predetermined position of the medical tubular body, and an operation is conducted while checking the exact position of this marker under X-ray fluoroscopic control.
It is required to improve visibility of the marker in terms of accurate conveyance (delivery) to a lesion and position adjustment of an accurate expansion range (i.e., a working range) in an expanded state.
For example, FIG. 14 of Patent Literature 1 discloses an intraluminal medical device (a medical tubular body) that is able to be inserted into a delivery system having a small diameter by making its maker long in an axial direction and short in a radial direction.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a medical tubular body in which markers are provided at a circumference of an end part of the tubular body and arranged so as to be spaced from each other at a predetermined distance in order to facilitate determination of the direction of the medical tubular body.